Going To GreeceMaking memories of us two
by xyz1128csi
Summary: Stella and Mac are off to find NIck... Will they find him,is there relationship strong enough to survive this?,or is the stress to much. secound story in the making memories of us seris.
1. Chapter 1

All right here's the second making memories of us story

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Taylor. You may now kiss the bride," the minister said. Mac and Stella's lips were just about to meet when, BEEP, BEEEP, BEEP!

"Ugggh," Stella moaned angrily. Then, she smiled once she smelled pancakes, strawberry pancakes.

It had been almost a week since Stella 'woke' up and she had fully recovered.

Well, she wasn't _fully_ recovered, and she never would be; most nights she would have a dream about Nick killing her or at least abusing her worse then he actually did.

And then there were the good dreams; about her and Mac and their future. The dreams were about how they would get married and have children. She knew that her feelings for him would never stop growing bigger.

And last night, Stella had one of those dreams.

"Good morning beautiful," Mac smiled as he climbed into bed and kissed Stella in the cheek, "Breakfast is ready."

Stella smiled and gave Mac a kiss on the lips, "Thanks," she said.

After, they both ate and showered and then they were off to work.

Once they got to the lab, they walked in hand in hand. They walked to Mac's office and Stella gave Mac a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you after shift," Stella said.

"No, today we get new cases, and you and me are going to be on a case, alone," Mac gave a little smile to Stella and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"When are we going to get Nick?" Stella asked.

"Stella, like I told you before, he's in Greece and I am going alone in two days."

"Mac, please let me go with."

"No Stella, he already hurt you once, and I'm sure he's not afraid to hurt you again. Look, I just want you safe."

"Mac please, what are you going to do without a Greek Translator? And not to mention, what are you going to do without me? See if I come with, you and I could go alone, since I speak Greek."

"Stella, no it's too dangerous for you to go."

"Mac I can't stay here alone, I'll miss you too much."

"Fine Stella, but you and I both are bringing our guns and you are not going to be more than five feet away from me."

_How does she do this to me?_ Mac thought to himself.

"Yeah!" Stella screamed and jumped up and down, "Thanks Mac!" Stella said and gave him a not so short kiss on the lips.

"Ok, we need to get going on this case because tomorrow we are taking off so we can pack. We'll leave Danny in charge while we're gone."

"Mac, I love you so much!" Stella screamed and jumped up into Mac's arms with her legs around his waist. He gave her a quick kiss and put her down

"I love you, too," Mac whispered across Stella's lip's, which sent shivers down her spine.

Thanks for reading please leave a review they mean so much to me …should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Please tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!

It was one a.m. And Stella and Mac were still processing evidence.

"Mac I'm so tired when can we leave?" Stella complained.

"Let's finish processing these pop cans. Then we can call it a night."

Finally after an hour, they finished processing; they found two partial prints and some skin cells.

"Are we going to my place or yours?" Stella asked half asleep, her head leaning on the cool window of the car.

"Were do you want to go?"

"I want to go to sleep."

"Ok, I guess we'll go to my place. You have clothes there, right?"

"Mmhm."

"Stella, I have a question but you kind of have to be awake to hear it."

"I'm listening," she said.

"Ok well, to make it easier, and because I can't stand being away from you, maybe you could move in with me or I could move in with you? Whichever way you want?"

"Mac I would love for you to move in with me or vice versa! Or maybe we can sell both of our apartments and buy a house of our own?"

"That would be great; I just can't stand being away from you!" Mac said as they pulled up into his apartment.

After Mac changed into his boxers and tee-shirt, he climbed into bed waiting for his Cinderella. He was thinking about him and Stella's feature; he hoped they would get married and maybe even have children. Just then Stella walked in, wearing one of Mac's tee-shirts.

"Is that my shirt?" Mac asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't know, I just put something on. I'm so tired," Stella said as she lay on the bed.

"Well considering that shirt is big enough to be a dress on you, I think it's mine." Just then, Mac heard snoring, he let out a little chuckle and turned off the light.

'_Wow she really was tired,' _Mac thought to himself before giving Stella a kiss on the cheek. Then, he whispered 'I love you' to her and held her close.

The moonlight shined through the open window, which was letting in a cool breeze.

That night, Stella was having a bad dream about Nick. This one was different, though, from the other ones she'd had before. Nick was holding her hostage in his basement. There were guns and knives surrounding Stella, and Nick was upstairs getting some sort of torture weapon. There was also an open window in front of Stella.

She grabbed one of the knives and cut her feet loose. After, she walked over to the window and punched it open.

She wasn't sure why she did that and didn't just try to open it, but then again it was a dream and you can't control your dreams.

Nick heard the blast of glass, and ran down the stairs. Stella was half way out the window and she could feel the breeze skim her face and she could see the precious sun light. Stella could also hear the birds chirping, it was like a dream.

Nick pulled her out of the window, causing glass to get stuck in her stomach. Blood dripped everywhere. Nick grabbed the nearest gun. He pointed the gun at Stella and pulled the trigger.

Instantly, Stella shot awake and sat up. She had tears running down her face. Mac sat up and heard Stella cry,

"Mac we have to catch him!"

"We will Stella; I promise you he will never touch you."

"Mac, the dream I had was different. It wasn't the usual; in this dream I almost got free but I died. You see, in the rest of my nightmares, I get free or I live, and I was in a car or a boat. I was in a basement of some sort, during this nightmare."

"Stella it's all going to be fine, it was just a dream," Mac said gently kissing away her tears.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you too," Mac whispered across Stella's lips.

Thanks for reading… should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while, but here's the next chapter please review!!

Mac woke to the smell of strawberry shampoo. He looked down at Stella, whose head was on his chest and her arms wrapped around his body.

He smiled and remembered that today they both get the day off to pack for Greece; Mac had planned to make Stella breakfast. He tried to carefully get up without waking Stella up, which didn't work.

"Mac?" Stella asked tiredly, after feeling his side of the bed and noticing it was warm but empty.

Mac climbed back into the bed and placed a kiss on Stella's cheek. "Yes?"

"Where are you going?" Stella asked her eye's still closed.

"I was going to make you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry for food."

"Oh really?" he whispered, before placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Mmhm," Stella moaned across Mac's lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Stella and Mac ate a delicious breakfast made by Mac, they started packing. Mac finished packing quick he had one bag; he looked over at Stella who already had three bags and was still packing more.

"Stella do you really need all that stuff?"

"Mac, I'm a girl. Plus we don't know how long were going to be there."

"True, but were not moving there," Mac lightly flirted.

"Ok Mr. No-pack, what are you bringing?"

"One bag of clothes and my kit. That's all I need."

"Oh, well all I'm bringing is one suitcase full of clothes, one suitcase full of shoes, and one suitcase full of makeup. Oh yeah, and I'm bringing my kit."

"You don't need a suitcase full of makeup."

"Mac, you're a man. You don't know the slightest thing about a woman's needs."

"Stella, I'm not a woman but I'm pretty sure that most woman don't need a full suitcase of makeup" Mac chuckled

"Fine I'll only bring a purse full of makeup" Stella said with a frown on her face pretending to be sad.

"You don't need any makeup, you are naturally beautiful" Mac said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Awwwww how sweet, But I'm still bringing makeup" Stella said across Mac's lips

"Ok you can bring some makeup, and you can only bring one pair of shoes" Mac said

Stella looked at Mac with wide eyes like he was some sort of alien.

"Mac I need one pair of shoes to match every outfit"

"Ok, three pairs of shoes" Mac said giving Stella a kiss on her cheek

"Fine I'll make that sacrifice for you" Stella said once again pretending to be sad. Mac gave Stella a passionate kiss on the lips; she returned the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"I love you so much" Mac whispered across Stella's lips

"I love you too Mac"

Thanks for reading do you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter is short but the next one is longer.

It was around ten thirty at night and Stella was deadly tired. She had been getting ready to go to Greece all day. She went to go lay on Mac's bed when he walked in the room.

"Hey Stella," Mac said as she turned around, "Wow you look tired," Mac added.

"Thanks," She said sarcastically.

"You look hot when you're tired," Mac said as he wrapped his arms around Stella's waist. He kissed her passionately. Stella's hands were roaming Mac's hair, she moaned when Mac licked her lips.

"You taste so good," Mac whispered against Stella's lips, making her shiver. Mac pushed Stella against the wall, his hands running up and down her sides.

"Mac, I love you," Stella whispered across his lips.

"Stella I can't live without you, I love you so much."

"Mac, I'm really tired I'm going to go to sleep," Stella said as she gave Mac one last kiss and slipped away from his arms.

Stella slipped into bed and even before she could lay her head on the pillow Mac was right next to her.

"Wow, you got here fast."

"I can't resist you." Mac said as their lips touched once again. Mac pulled Stella closer to him. Her head slid off her pillow and onto his.

"Mac, I'm really tired," Stella moaned.

Stella gave Mac one more kiss then fell asleep to the sound of Mac's heart beat.

"I love you," Mac whispered and gave Stella a quick kiss on her forehead. Then, he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was shining on Mac and Stella, who were both awake staring at each other.

"Ok, we should probably get ready to go," Stella whispered.

"Yeah, our plane leaves in two hours," Mac added.

Stella leaned over to Mac and gently kissed his soft lips passionately.

"Thanks for letting me come with."

"Stella, I wasn't going to go without you; I can't stand being alone."

"Mac, you're so sweet," Stella said kissing Mac's cheek.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too" Stella whispered.

Their lips were just about to meet again, but they were interrupted; shots rang out and blasted through the window.

Stella jumped out of the bed and took cover under the couch.

Glass shattered everywhere; Stella saw three guys with huge guns walk away.

"Mac!" Stella shouted, but she didn't get a response.

Please review I'm not getting to many reviews so I don't know if all you guys like it! Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's the next chapter thanks to all of you who are reviewing.

Stella weakly got up. She had a few pieces of glass lodged in her arm from the window. She heard some people screaming and footsteps running up and down.

She looked around but didn't see Mac.

"Mac!" Stella cried. She heard a faint moan that she knew was Mac's. Stella ran over to where she heard him and saw him lying on the floor his arm covered in blood. She kneeled down next to him.

"Someone Help!" Stella screamed as she checked for any other wounds. Besides a few cuts, he looked fine.

She saw that he was shot in his lower right arm by his wrist. Stella knew that there was a main artery by where he was shot.

She saw his phone on the side table and reached up and grabbed it. She dialed Flack's number.

"Hey Mac, are you in Greece?"

"Flack it's Stella! Someone shot into Mac's apartment and he got hit in the lower arm! I think the bullet hit a main artery, please hurry I can't lose him!" Stella screamed.

"Stella, we'll be there in a minute. Cover up his wound and just stay with him."

"Hurry!" It was all she could say before she heard sirens. She hung up the phone and looked down at Mac.

"Mac please stay with me!" Stella yelled as tears rolled down her face. She knew that there was a slight chance of living if the bullet went through the artery.

She then heard the paramedics walk through the door.

"We're over here! Please help, hurry!" Stella shouted.

The two paramedics ran over to where Mac and Stella were. They bent down and lifted him up onto the stretcher, and then they pushed him to the ambulance.

"I'm going with him," Stella said. As they loaded him into the ambulance, she jumped in after them and shut the doors.

"Stick him," the male paramedic said.

"Wha… what are you doing?" Stella asked as she took Mac's hand.

"He already lost a lot of blood and he can't lose anymore. We're going to hook him up to an I.V." The paramedic said. As the other one put the needle in his arm, then she put gauze wrap around his wrist to try to stop the bleeding.

Minutes later, they got to the hospital. They rolled Mac down to the emergency room, and a nurse came up to Stella and stopped her.

You can't go in there. He's going to need surgery."

"But- I need to."

"His surgery will be done in around four hours, maybe more depending if the bullet is lodged into his artery or bone. The waiting room is just over there," the lady said as she pointed to the waiting area.

"Ok," Stella said as a tear ran down her cheek.

She sat down in a hard white chair with her elbows on her knees and her hands on her eyes. She sat like that for almost half an hour. Then, she got her phone out and dialed Flack's number.

"Hello?" Flack answered.

"Flack, Mac's in surgery."

"Stella, I'll be there in a second and I'll bring the rest of the team, too."

"Ok," she said hanging up the phone. As she did, a few tears fell down her cheek.

Around a minute later, the nurse walked up to Stella and sat next to her.

"I have some good news," the nurse said. Stella looked up to listen.

"The bullet didn't go through his artery, but it did pierce it. It also shattered his wrist and the bullet also shattered."

"Does he need surgery?"

"Yes, the doctors already started the surgery. He'll only need to stay here for three days after the surgery."

"Ok, thanks," Stella said as she put her head in her hands as a tear slid down her cheek.

Thanks for reading… tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's the next chapter =)

About a half hour into the surgery, the team showed up.

"Stella, you know Mac's strong. He'll make it through," Lindsay said. Stella picked her head up from her hands and looked at Lindsay.

"I know Mac's tough, but what if something goes wrong and one of the doctors accidently cut his artery or something?" Stella asked. Flack put his hand on her back, as a tear slid down her face.

"Stella, these are very smart doctors. They know what they're doing," Flack said as he took a seat next to Stella.

Just then the nurse walked up to Stella.

"The surgery is going good; they got most of the bullet shards out. After they get the rest, they have to repair the artery and try to get the bone back where it should be. They should be done in an hour or two," she said as she walked away.

"See, he's doing ok," Danny said as he patted Stella's shoulder.

"I know," Stella said as she put her back head in her hands.

"Stella, how about we go find who did this; let's all go collect evidence," Lindsay suggested.

"Yeah, we have to catch this guy," Danny added.

"I think I know who… who did it," Stella said.

"You do? Who?" Flack asked.

"Well I don't know exactly who, but I think Nick set this up."

"Does Nick have a motive?" Asked.

"Yeah. When he took me, he said something about how he loved me and how no one would ever steal me from him. This is my entire fault," Stella moaned.

"Stella, it's not your fault; you and Mac are in love," said.

"I know. Can you guys go collect evidence? I think I'll stay here and wait," Stella asked.

"Sure," they all replied.

"Stella, are you sure you want to stay here alone?" Lindsay asked.

"I'll be fine," she answered.

"Ok then, call us when the surgery is done," Flack said as they all walked out.

After that, Stella rested her head against the chair and soon drifted to sleep.

Around an hour later, the nurse once again came up to Stella. She tapped her shoulder.

Stella's eyes slowly opened.

"The surgery is done now. They gave him some very strong medicine to knock him out before the surgery, so he's still asleep. He probably will be for at least another half hour, but you can see him, if you would like."

"Yeah, I would like to see Mac," Stella said, as she got up and followed the nurse.

When they entered the room, Stella noticed that Mac had a cast and a sling on.

"He's going to need to wear a sling for at least a month and the cast for around three months," the nurse said.

"Oh, ok." Stella said as she sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"I'll leave you alone," the nurse said as she walked out.

Stella took Mac's hand that wasn't hurt.

"Mac, I love you so much. And guess what? You only have to be here for three more days and that's just to make sure your arm's better," she said as she kissed his cheek.

Almost immediately, Mac opened his eyes.

"The nurse said you wouldn't wake up for at least a half hour," Stella said

"Well, I heard your voice," Mac said with a smile on his face.

Stella chuckled, "How does your wrist feel?" she asked.

"Better now that I'm with you," he said, as he leaned over and gave Stella a kiss on the lips.

Thanks for reading!! Tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well sorry it took so long I just got back from vacation. But anyway enjoy!**

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~

It was seven in the morning and Stella started waking up. She looked over at Mac.

'_I can't wait to go to Greece!'_ she thought to herself.

She then leaned over and gave Mac a peck on the cheek. He smiled and fluttered his eyes opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Stella giggled.

"Don't be sorry, I love waking up and seeing your beautiful face," Mac said cheerfully.

"Mac, how do you do that?" Stella asked.

"Do what?"

"When your hurt or something is terribly wrong you just say positive things and happy stuff, I mean I never do that if I'm hurt; I'm always start cussing at people…" Stella rambled on.

After a few laughs Mac stopped her.

"Stella, I say this kind of stuff when you're around because I'm so in love with you, and even if I'm dying, I'm going to be happy if you're right next to me," Mac said looking into Stella's eyes.

"Mac, I love you too," Stella said as she bent down to kiss his lips. The kiss just started to get passionate when they heard a knock on the door.

When they saw who it was, their faces turned bright red in embarrassment; the whole team was standing outside of the door with food. Flack opened the door.

"We thought you guys would be hungry," Flack said as he set a large amount of food in front of the two.

"Well there obviously not hungry for food" Danny said as he laughed.

They all pulled up chairs around the bed that Mac was in and started eating. After they all ate and the team left, the doctor came in to talk to Mac and Stella.

"Mr. Taylor, how does your wrist feel?" the doctor asked.

"It's just a little sore. When do I get to leave?"

"Tomorrow, if your arm isn't too sore. And you are going to need a CAT scan in around a week, just so we can make sure your arm is healing right."

"So I don't have to say two more days?"

"Nope, just as long if your arm isn't hurting too bad. Any questions?"

"Yeah, we were supposed to be in Greece right now and we're going to go as soon as Mac gets out of the hospital. I don't know if we will be back in a week to be able to get a cat scan," Stella said.

"Oh you guys going on a honey moon?"

Stella looked at Mac her face bright red, Mac smiled.

"No, we have to go to find a suspect who fled to Greece," Mac said.

"Oh, well just call me when you get back," the doctor said as he handed Mac a business card with his number on it.

"It just has to be within a month, well if your arm feels better you can leave now but I need to give you some pain medicine then you can go" he said as he walked out.

"Mac while you were sleeping, I bought us tickets for a plane to Greece for tonight; all of our luggage is in my escalade," Stella said as she leaned down and gave Mac a kiss.

He then stood up and wrapped his arms around Stella.

The doctor came in moments later and put the pain medicine in, and then he took out his I.V.

"Well, good luck catching that suspect," the doctor said.

"Thanks," they both replied at the same time.

"Make sure you drink a lot of water because you did lose a lot of blood yesterday and your body still needs more fluids. Also, try not to bump your arm into anything and try to take it as easy as possible," the doctor said. He then shook Mac's hand they walked out.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~  
**tell me what you think**

.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means so much to me!

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED.

Mac and Stella were now waiting in the airport to be boarded on to their plane.

"Mac, do you know I love you?" Stella asked against his lips.

"Yes I think I did, and you know I love you, right?" he asked firmly pressing their lips together.

"Yes Mac, I know you love me," she said with a smile and then kissed Mac's lips again. Stella moved herself so she was on his lap facing him, her arms running up and down his back.

"Stell, if we keep this up we won't stop," Mac said, but Stella didn't care; she kept kissing Mac.

"Ew! Mommy look!" a little boy with blonde hair screamed as he walked past them.

Mac and Stella pulled apart and Stella moved off of Mac's lap. They pretended they didn't see the boy and just started talking.

"We really need to stop doing this in public," Stella said with a giggle.

"But your lips taste so good," Mac said bringing his lips to hers. Stella giggled then pulled away after she heard there plane get called for boarding.

They stood up and gave the attendant there tickets then walked on to the plain with their carry-on bags.

"Would you like to sit by the window?" Mac asked Stella.

"Sure. Thanks Mac," she said while sitting in her seat. He put there carry-on bags above on the rack above them. Then, he sat down next to Stella.

He dug in his pocket for his iPod and gave one ear bud to Stella and then put the other in his ear. He found a song that she knew she would like, _Making Memories of us_, the song he sang to her when they first started dating.

Stella looked at Mac then she laid her head on his shoulder. After the song was finished, she looked up at Mac.

"I think you sing it better," she said. Then she gently kissed his lips.

"Stella I really do love you; that song tells exactly how I feel about you."

A tear slid down her face.

"Mac, our relationship has grown so much, and I love you more then you know," Stella said placing a kiss on his lips.

Stella turned so she was facing Mac and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Mac had his arms on her lower back; his tongue asking for permission to her mouth. Stella allowed him access.

Mac pulled away from Stella, she moaned at the lost of contact. Mac giggled.

"Stella, they're kids in the seat behind us," he said. She turned around to look and saw an adult and two young children. She turned back around to face the seat in front of her and pretended to pout as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aw, Stella thinks she can get me to think she's sad," Mac said with a laugh.

Stella looked at him and gave him the 'puppy dog' look. He couldn't help but to press his lips to hers one more time.

"Mac, your lips taste so good," Stella said with a smile as she leaned her head back on his neck.

Stella snached Mac's iPod out of his lap; she looked through all the music and couldn't help but to laugh.

"What?" Mac asked.

"All your music is country," Stella said. As she got her own iPod out and found a song, she gave Mac one of the ear buds and played the song 'So What?' by P!nk.

As soon as it started, Mac looked at Stella like she was crazy; she was singing along.

Mac listened to the words and had to laugh. When the song was over, the plane took off.

"Wow, I didn't know you listened to music like that," Mac said as he rubbed his lips across hers.

"Well, you play another song," she said as she turned off her iPod.

Mac played a song that he knew Stella would like. The song was 'Last Day of my Life' By Phil Vassar.

**I just left Bobby's house:  
The service was today.  
Got me thinkin' about how fragile life is,  
As I drove away.  
You know Amy was his only love,  
In a moment she was gone, long gone:  
It could have been me or you.  
Oh, baby, there's no time to lose.  
****  
****So I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my life.**

I drive off when the sun comes up:  
I get back when it's gone down.  
There's so much I wanna do with you,  
But I can't be around.  
Whoa, time has been just like a theif,  
It's stolen too much from us,  
So once it's gone we can't make it up.  
So tonight, let's get back in touch.

I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my...

Life is a rainbow, it's a spring snow,  
It's the mornin' dew.  
An' I don't wanna waste another minute,  
Without you.

I'm gonna bring home a dozen roses,  
An' pour us a glass of wine.  
An' I'm gonna put on a little music,  
An' turn down the lights.  
An' I'm gonna wrap my arms around you,  
An' rock you all through the night,  
An' I'm gonna love you,  
Like it's the last day of my,  
Life  
I'm gonna love you  
Like it's the last day of my life.  
Ohh.

"Mac that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard; well the second most beautiful thing."

"The first?"

"Your voice," she whispered across his lips.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~

Stella opened her eyes and noticed she had fallen asleep on Mac's shoulder. She noticed his breathing was soft and light; he too fell asleep. They were going to land in about ten minutes. Stella looked at Mac who had his arms around her.

"I love you," she whispered and kissed his cheek.

Around five minutes later, Stella heard the pilot say they were getting ready to land so she decided to wake Mac up.

She pressed her lips to his and within five seconds he was awake and kissing her back.

"That was the best awakening ever," Mac said then stole one more kiss from Stella.

"We're landing soon," Stella said then kissed his cheek. She then turned around to look out the window.

"Mac, look how beautiful it is," Stella said as she saw the scenery.

"Look there's the sculpture of Athena!" Stella said as she pointed to a huge sculpture.

"It sure is all beautiful, but most defiantly not as beautiful as you," Mac said and kissed the back of her neck. Then the plane started to land.

"Thanks Mac," Stella said as she turned around to face him.

"I would kiss you right now but there are kids behind us," she giggled, mocking him from before. Then she stood up and walked out of the plane. Mac grabbed the carry-on bags and followed her with a smile on his face.

Mac caught up with Stella after he got off the plane and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," she said giving him a quick kiss. Then, they walked with his arm around her waist.

Once they had their luggage, they headed off to the hotel.

'Oh my God' was all Stella could say as they entered the massive hotel. The sealing was twenty feet up and was stain glass. It had beautiful decorations of Gods and Goddesses on it that light up with amazing colors.

There was also a fountain taller than them, and a huge gift shop.

"It's bigger then New York," Mac joked.

"Whoa look at the pool!" Stella screamed excitedly.

The pool went up to fifteen feet deep.

"The pool is bigger than New York," Stella said.

They then walked over to the counter to check in; Stella said some stuff in Greek. Mac had no idea what she was saying but he thought it sounded sexy.

When Stella was done, she handed a room key to Mac.

"There's a Jacuzzi tub in every room," She said; Mac smiled.

Stella led Mac to their room and opened it.

"Holy Crap!" Stella screamed, as she saw how big the room was.

There was one bed, a flat screen TV, a huge window with the most beautiful view ever, and a bathroom with a glass shower and a Jacuzzi tub.

"We don't need a room this big! We're not even going to be in the room that much!" Mac said.

"Yeah we will, after we catch Nick," Stella said as she set he bags down.

"We should start working on that now so we can have time to ourselves later," Mac said with a smile and got his phone out to call Flack.

"Hey Flack, do you have a location on Nick?" he asked when Flack answered.

"We don't know where he is at this exact minute but we do know where he's staying at," Flack said.

"Where?"

"The Grande Deluxe Hotel."

"That's where we're staying," Mac said.

"Ok, let me see if I can get a room number," Flack said.

After a few minutes, Flack found the room number.

"Mac its room 223," he said.

"Ok Flack thanks," Mac said as he hung up.

"Well looks like it's going to be easier than we thought to catch Nick," Mac said as he grabbed his gun and walked out the door with Stella following behind him.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~

Will it be just that easy to find Nick? Remember the more reviews the quicker the update =).


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for all the reviews they mean so much to me! =)

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~

Mac knocked on the door and yelled police; nobody opened the door so he kicked it down.

"Mac let me go in first, your arm," Stella said.

"No, I'm ok," Mac said. As he walked in, he and Stella cleared the room with the bed and all the closets. Stella was checking the bathroom when suddenly she felt arms around her neck and a knife to her throat.

"Mac!" Stella screamed as loud as she could. But there was blood running down her throat so she couldn't speak very loud. The man behind her cut her throat a little deeper and now she could hardly breathe.

"Taylor, get your ass in here!" the man screamed.

Mac heard the familiar voice and ran towards the bathroom. He saw Nick holding a Stella with a knife against her throat, which was now pouring out blood.

"Let her go!" Mac screamed as he raised his gun at Nick.

"Taylor you're in a lose- lose situation; if you shoot I will just duck behind Bonesara, and if you don't, I will slit her throat all the way."

Mac knew he only had minutes before Stella would die; she could barely breath as it was. Stella looked at Mac, her face bright red and her body craving oxygen. Stella knew how much she needed Mac and she didn't want to die on him and make him miserable again.

Stella instantly 'back' kicked Nick right in the crotch, which of course mad him react. Stella ran free to Mac.

Nick looked up at Mac.

"Shoot me," he dared.

Mac walked up to Nick his gun pointed directly in between Nick's eyes.

"We have you now Nick. You can never hurt Stella or another woman again; you don't deserve to die, you deserve to live a miserable life locked up in a jail cell," Mac said as he dragged Nick out into the room with the bed and put one handcuff on his wrist the other on the bed pole.

Then Mac ran back to Stella covering her neck with one of his hands, he flipped his phone open and called the paramedics.

Knowing she could barely breathe, Mac picked her up and ran down to the lobby of the hotel. Then, he ran outside when he heard the ambulance. He looked down at Stella.

"Stella, honey, the ambulance is coming; I love you so much I know you will live through this," Mac said as he kissed her lips.

The ambulance pulled up and they took Stella and put her in the back. They put a breathing mask over her face. Mac jumped into the ambulance and they were on their way to the hospital.

They bandaged her throat and turned to Mac and started speaking in Greek.

"I don't speak Greek," Mac said worriedly, thinking they need information about her.

"What happened?" one of the paramedics asked who spoke English.

"We are cops from New York; we are here on a case and we found our suspect. He held a knife to her throat," Mac answered.

"Ok is he still at the hotel?" the paramedic asked.

"Yes, he's in room 223."

"Ok, I'll call the cops" she said as she picked up the phone and repeated what Mac said.

They soon arrived at the hospital and they took Stella down the hall. Mac refused to stay behind; he just kept following them.

After the doctors took a look at Stella, they walked up to Mac and once again started to speak Greek. Once they realized he couldn't speak Greek, they found a doctor who could speak English.

"Stella will be ok; she will just need to stay here tonight. Her bandages need to be changed and you will have to give her pain medication and pour some antibiotics on her cut so it will heal quickly. Oh, and she won't be able to talk very well for a few days.

"Ok, thank you," Mac said as all the doctors left the room.

Mac held Stella's hand and kissed her cheek,

"I love you" he said.

She looked at him. Mac knew she couldn't talk and tear slid down her face.

"It's ok Stella, I know you want to talk but tomorrow you probably will be able to if you get enough rest. So why don't you try to sleep?" Mac said and kissed her forehead.

Stella opened her mouth to talk but no sound would come out; more tears fell down her cheek.

"Want me to get you a piece of paper and a pen?"

Stella slowly shook her head 'yes'.

"I'll be right back," Mac said as he kissed her cheek. Then, he got up and walked out of the room.

A minute later, he came back and set the paper and pen in front of Stella. She picked up the pen her hand shakily she wrote.

'You know what I'm craving right now?'

"What?" Mac asked.

'Your lips on mine.' Stella wrote.

"Well, I'll be glad to give you that."

Mac leaned down and gently placed his lips on Stella's. Then, he pulled away after remembering she was having a hard time breathing.

"I don't want to hurt you; you're having a hard time breathing, remember?"

'Mac please just kiss me.' Stella wrote.

Mac leaned down and passionately kissed Stella on the lips; Mac's tongue asked for entrance she gave him access. His tongue was exploring her mouth. Soon, Stella pulled away in need for air.

'I love you.' she wrote.

"I love you, too" Mac said.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~

This is probably one of my favorite chapters yet! =)


	11. Chapter 11

Well here is the next chapter.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~

Stella woke up and noticed she was in the hospital. Remembering what happened, she sighed. Her neck was still sore but when she saw Mac sleeping on the chair next to her bed, a big smile grew on her face.

Stella did not want to wake him, so she decided to draw on the paper from the night before. She drew Mac and herself holding hands looking into each other's eyes. They were getting married.

After a while, Mac woke up and smiled at Stella.

"Good morning beautiful," he said as he kissed her lips, "How did you sleep?" he asked.

Stella looked at Mac. He remembered she could not talk.

"Sorry," he said. Stella handed him the picture.

A tear dripped down his face, "Someday, this won't just be a picture."

Mac bent down and gave Stella a quick kiss on the lips as the doctor came in.

"Good morning Mrs. Bonasera. You get to leave the hospital now, but you have to have someone to take care of you," she said. Stella pointed to Mac.

"Ok, well here are you release forms," she said as she placed the forms on the table for Stella to sign.

After the doctor gave Mac some extra bandages for Stella's neck, Stella signed the release form and they walked out hand in hand.

"What do you want to do?" Mac asked. Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, I have an idea," he said as he opened the passenger door for Stella. She shook her head and pointed to his arm in a sling.

"Stella I can drive, now get in," she shook her head no again.

"Stella, if you don't listen to me, I'll make you sleep on the floor."

Stella got out her phone and opened a new text message she wrote:

'You can't do that I paid for the room =)'

Mac looked at Stella.

"Ok, then I won't let you go swimming or anything with me today," she shrugged her shoulders, as if to say 'so what?'

"Ok Stella, if you get in the car right now, I will give you an hour long massage tonight," Mac said.

Stella looked at Mac and smiled. _All this just to drive, _she thought.

Once they got back at the hotel, they changed into their bathing suits and headed to the hot tub.

"Make sure you don't let any water get by your neck; it will sting you cut even though it's bandaged," Mac said.

Stella just climbed in and sat down and Mac followed. They were the only ones in the hot tub.

"Stella I know you can't talk right now, but I love you so much," he said as he kissed her lips.

Stella smiled.

They sat in the hot tub for around half hour longer. They got out and changed into their clothes.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Mac asked.

Stella pointed down the street to a little restraint.

"Ok" he said.

They walked towards the restraint hand in hand.

"Follow Me," the waitress said as they walked in.

SMACKED~~~~SMACKED~~~~~

After they ate they went to the beach, it was nice and quiet, they sat in the sand as the water skimmed there legs, Mac's arm around Stella's back, her head on his chest,

"I love you Stella" Mac said,

"I…" was all she could say before her voice ran out, a tear dripped down her face,

"It's ok, your voice will come back soon," Mac said as he placed a kiss on her head.

They sat like that for what seemed like a lifetime, watching the sunset.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~

Thanks for reading reviews are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

Hers the next chapter hope you like it!

SMACKED~~~~SMACKED~~~~SMACKED.

Mac's eyes fluttered opened; Stella was sleeping peacefully her head on his chest.

Tomorrow they had to go back to New York. He had a big surprise for her tonight. He didn't want to wake her because she looked so beautiful, but it was their last day. And he didn't want to waste it away in bed (well, at least not sleeping).

He gently moved Stella's head off his chest. Then, he placed butterfly kisses up her neck. He got all the way up to her lips and placed the most passionate love filled kiss on her lips.

She opened her eyes with a smile.

"If that's how you're going to wake me up every day then I can't wait to go to sleep!" Stella slowly said in a scratchy voice.

"You got your voice back!" Mac said cheerfully as he kissed her again.

"It hurts!" Stella said placing a hand on her throat.

"Let me get you some water," Mac said as he got up and headed to the mini fridge.

"Thanks," Stella smiled as Mac gave her a water bottle. "I love you, Mac," Stella said shakily, "And it's been torture not being able to say it," her voice was crackly but she was smiling.

"I love you too, Stella," Mac smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I really miss the team, but I don't want to go home," she pouted.

"Tonight will be the best day of your life," Mac smiled as he got up, Stella followed.

~SMACKED~SMACKED

After they ate breakfast, they went to the mall. Mac didn't really like to shop but he was having a blast with Stella.

"Mac, look at that dress!" Stella exclaimed as she pointed to a black dress that was knee length and it had a low cut. Mac defiantly liked it.

"Try it on," Mac said thinking about what she would look like in it.

"Ok," Stella said as she grabbed the dress and walked to towards the dressing room.

A few minutes later, she walked out and Mac just about drooled.

"You like?" Stella asked, twirling around.

"You're definitely getting that one," Mac said.

"Mac, this is like two hundred dollars!"

"So what? You look amazing!" Mac said.

Stella walked back into the changing room to change back into her regular clothes. After that, Mac bought the dress.

"Mac, why don't I buy something for you?"

"Stella really it's ok. I have everything I need.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, 'cause you're all I need," Mac said. Stella always loved how Mac was so flirty.

She gave him a quick kiss and held his hand as they walked back to the rental car.

"Hey Mac, remember when I got out of the hospital and I wanted to drive, but you said I couldn't and I said you couldn't…" Stella rambled on for a while, "Well you said you would give me a massage and you never did," Stella said.

"I will give you that massage whenever you want like me to," Mac smiled.

"Good to know," Stella said.

A few minutes later, they arrived back at the hotel.

"Let's go swimming," shouted an overly excited Stella.

"Stella, I think you had too much coffee this morning," Mac laughed.

"No, I just want to go swimming, because I want to see you in your new swim trunks!" Stella said excitedly.

"I didn't get swim trunks," Mac said confused.

"Yes you did. I bought them for you, while you were looking at bathing suits for me!" Stella said as she held up a pair of blue swim trunks she turned them around to show him the back side.

"I'm not wearing those!" Mac shouted. He looked at the trunks which said '_Warning, Sexy'_ on the back.

"Yes you are! And if you do, I'll wear the bikini you bought for me," Stella smirked.

Mac thought for a second. _Stella really did look hot in that bikini, heck, Stella looks hot in anything!_

"Fine," Mac said as he grabbed the trunks and headed to the bathroom to change.

Minutes later he came out and all Stella could do was giggle evilly.

"You are so mean," Mac said.

"Am I?" Stella said as Mac saw her bikini.

"You look super hot, but you are still mean," Mac said, as he turned around and headed back towards the bathroom.

"Fine, change out of them. We'll just keep those trunks a secret," Stella winked.

Mac came back out in his old trunks and then they walked out of the room hand in hand.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED.

Thanks for reading! Reviews please??


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for reading! Sorry its been hectic I will update soon!!! I promise!

SMACKED~~~~~SMACKED~~~~~SMACKED~~~~~SMACKED

Mac and Stella were swimming in the pool,

"Mac want to race all the way across the pool?" Stella asked her voice still a bit shaky.

"Sure, but you know I swim quite often" Mac said.

"Yeah but I can beat you" Stella giggled.

"Ok ready, Set, GO!" Stella screamed.

She was in the lead but her skinny arms and legs were no comparison to Macs strong Marine arm's and muscular legs, Mac was right next to Stella but he was goanna let her win.

"I win!" Stella said almost out of breath

"Now you owe me two massages!" Stella said as she wrapped her arms around Mac's neck.

"You didn't say anything about prizes," Mac said.

"But I won, so can I make up the prize"

"Sure but I have to agree"

"Ok, you have to buy me a puppy!"

"How about you get a kiss instead"

"Mac you are so flirty, I love you" Stella giggled.

"And I love you" Mac said across her lips. He gave her a soft gentle kiss.

"Can I still get a puppy" Stella asked, "Please it can me like are little baby!" Stella said giving him the 'look' that got him to do anything.

"Fine" Mac said.

"Really, thanks so much!" Stella said as she gave him a kiss.

"Mac, can we get it here there's a animal shelter a few blocks away"

"If that's what you want to do then let's go" he said as he got out of the water.

Ten minutes later Mac and Stella were dressed and ready, Stella was driving them to the shelter.

"Can we see the available dogs?" Stella asked the women behind the counter.

"Sure right this way" the woman said as they followed them.

"Stella look at this one," Mac pointed to a big mean looking dog.

"Mac look at this little one" Stella said as she bent down, the little golden Chihuahua licked her face through the bars, the puppy only had three legs.

"Aw he's adorable" Stella coed, "What happened to his leg?" Stella asked

"Well three weeks ago he was abandoned and the owners left her to die, he was found in an ally someone hit him with a pretty big car, we couldn't save his leg" the lady said.

"Aw that's awful, how old is he"

"Actually he is only between 10 months and 1 year, we can't tell for sure"

"Aw Mac isn't he cute?"

"I guess"

"Can we take him out and play?" Stella asked excitedly.

"Sure" the woman said as she opened the cage and handed the puppy to Stella, the puppy placed kisses all over Stella's face.

"Mac do you want to hold him?"

"No I'd rather not" Mac said

"This is the puppy I want" Stella said.

"Are you sure, I mean we only looked at one"

"Yes Mac, but if you don't like him…"

"No he's perfect, but is that as big as he'll get?" Mac asked the lady.

"Yes he's about 8 ponds"

"He's goanna be my little guard dog" Stella said stroking the pup's head.

Mac just laughed.

"What are you goanna name him?" Mac asked.

"Leo" Stella said looking down at the puppy licking her face.

"Ok we just need to fill out some forums"

After Stella filled out the adoption forum's they headed off to the pet store to buy the stuff they needed for Leo.

Mac was holding the pup as they walked into the pet shop.

"Mac look" Stella shouted, she held up a little 'dog shirt' that said, 'mommy's angel' and it was all pink.

"No were not dressing up a dog!" Mac said.

Stella held up another 'dog outfit' that was a cop uniform that said, 'my dad catches bad guys' on the back.

"Ok now that's acceptable" Mac smiled.

After they picked out a bed, leash, collar, some toys and got some food and treats they left.

"I think I'm starting to like this little guy," Mac said petting Leo's head with his arm that want in a cast.

"Good because I love him and he isn't going any were just like you" Stella said as she kissed his lips.

"Thanks for getting me Leo"

"No problem and Stella I love you"

"I love you to" she whispered across his lips.

Leo barked and wagged his tail. He was sure glad that he finally had a family.

SMACKEDSMACKED

So what do you think?


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for reading, ill update asap…. Only if you review.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED

Stella and Mac decided to take a nap they have had a long day so far.

Stella woke up and heard the slight noise of the T.V. she turned her head a little and saw Leo asleep on Mac's chest. She thought it was adorable.

She stroked Leo's back and he instantly jolted up and ran to her, he was really excited for some reason.

"Hey buddy what's wrong you wanna go for a walk?" Stella whispered.

Leo barked and ran towards the bags of pet supplies he dug out the leash and ran to the door. _WOW! That's one smart dog. ___Stella thought to herself.

She gently tapped Macs shoulder to wake him up, and of course that didn't work. She bent down and gave Mac a full kiss on the lips. He woke up in seconds and wrapped his arms around Stella's back.

She pulled away and Mac gave her 'the look' she bent down and gave him one more kiss then got of up.

"Let's go bring Leo for a walk" Stella said.

"Only if I get one more kiss" Mac said, Leo barked and wagged his tail.

Stella ran to Mac and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips then pulled away and walked towards the door.

Mac smiled and grabbed something and put it in his pocket, and then they left.

Stella held Leo's leash then they left, once they got to the beach they sat down on a towel and let Leo run around, he went into the water splashing around and barking.

Stella got up and ran to Leo he started chasing her, and even with three legs he was as fast as a bullet.

"Mac come on!" Stella yelled and motioning him with her hand to go over to where she was.

Mac got up and chased Stella; Leo was of course on Stella's side and tried his hardest to make obstacles for Mac.

In a few minutes they were all tired and sat down so the water was skimming their toes, Leo laid in Stella's lap.

"Wow that dog has a lot of energy" Mac said.

"Of course he does, he's just a little baby" Stella said bending down giving Leo a kiss on the head.

Mac looked at Stella with a blank expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"Are you jealous of a dog?" Stella laughed.

"Well you give more action to that dog then you do to me" Mac pouted.

"Even though Leo is the cutest little thing in the world, and I love him a lot, I love you more Mac" Stella said giving Mac a kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Mac" Stella whispered

"I love you to Stell" she placed a kiss on his lips.

Leo barked and wagged his tail, and then he ran and jumped back into the water.

"Well I guess he's not tired anymore" Stella giggled as she pulled Mac back up. She ran towards the ocean and jumped in, Mac fowled behind her, and Leo right behind him.

Mac went under and came in front of Stella without her noticing, He jumped up and scared her,

"AHHHHHHH" Stella screamed on the top of her lungs.

Leo barked as loud as he could and swam towards Stella, he jumped in her arms, and licked her face,

"Yeah I know buddy I love you to" Stella said to the now wet Chihuahua.

She put Leo back in the water then swam back to the shore.

"Stella I didn't mean to scare you that much, I didn't think you would scream that loud, I mean Lindsay and Danny probably heard that" Mac said

Stella giggled.

"Mac I'm not mad at you that was actually funny, just remember that you're up against Leo to impress me"

Leo jumped into Stella's arms and liked her face all over, and then he barked at Mac, as if to say beat that.

TWO HOURS LATER.

The sun was staring to set; the pink blue sky shimmered over the water.

"Mac?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go back to New York" Stella asked

"Well we have to but if we didn't I wish we could spend the rest of are life's right here"

"Me to" Stella said.

A few minutes past they were listing to the wave's crash, and watching the sun set, it was complete paradise especially being with each other.

"Stella, you know that picture you drew in the hospital?"

"Yeah, the one of me and you"

"Well I've been thinking were not getting any younger and I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" Mac said as he grabbed a ring out of his pocket.

"I…"

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED

Ohhhhh aren't I evil????? If you review I will update soon =0


	15. Chapter 15

Here's the next chapter sorry for taking so long to post. Oh yeah and I haven't slept for two days so the grammar is probably wrong but oh well just wanted you guys to have another chapter =)

~SMACKED~

"Mac I would love to marry you but I don't know if I can, I just don't know, I really love you so much and I want to be with you forever but… oh what am I talking about of course I would love to marry you!"

"Really"

"Yeah that was payback from before" Stella giggled and kissed Macs lips. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on to her finger; the diamond was tinted emerald green with hearts on both sides. The ring glistened in the sun set.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you to" she said as she placed another kiss on his lips. Leo wagged his tail and jumped up and down.

"Looks like Leo's happy" Mac said with a giggle.

"Yeah he's happy, and so am I" Stella said.

"Stella I love you so much, and I'm so lucky to have someone like you"

"Mac is you kidding me I'm the lucky one" she said as she flipped him over so he was lying on his back and then she straddled his chest.

She bent down and gave him the longest warm kiss, Mac's hands slid up and down Stella's back.

"I love you more then you love me" Stella said across his lips.

"Not possible"

~~~~~~SMACKED~~~~~~

Once they got back to the hotel they started to pack their stuff up so that when they woke up they didn't have to do anything but leave.

Stella was laying in bed watching Mac finishing up packing.

"Mac its freezing in here, come here and keep me worm" She said with a smile.

Mac instantly dropped what he was doing and climbed into the empty side of the bed, he wrapped his arms around Stella and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and he then turned off the light by the bed.

"Goodnight Stella love you"

"Goodnight Mac I love you too"

~~~~SMACKED~~~~

The bright sun was shining across Stella's eyes; she felt Macs warm arms around her waist. She looked at the alarm clock and it was 6:30.

"Mac wake up, we have to go the plain leaves in an hour"

Mac moaned and turned over. His eyes were still closed. Stella had to find a way to wake him up, she kissed him soft but passionately on the lips, within seconds Mac was wide awake and kissing Stella Back.

"Good morning" Stella giggled.

"Good morning" Mac said in a tired voice.

"Mac comes on time to get up"

"No" he said as he turned over.

Leo jumped on the bed and ran by Mac he kissed his face and barked.

Mac moaned and got up; he walked into the bathroom and showered.

While Mac was showering Stella fed Leo and Made coffee for them. Finally when Mac got out of the Shower Stella got in.

~~~~SMACKED~~~~  
It had been twenty minutes and Stella was Still showering, Mac was all ready to go and had all their bags by the door, _ why does it take so long for woman to shower?_ Mac thought to himself.

He knocked on the door.

"Stella come on its been twenty minutes we have to go"

"Ok! Ok give me a second" She said as she got out of the shower and put her clothes on. Then she walked out of the bathroom put her shoes on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful" Mac said

"Mac look at my hair!" Stella said as she pointed to it.

"Stella it looks the same as it always dose and that's the way I like it" Mac said as he grabbed the bags and Started walking out.

Stella made sure they didn't forget anything then held Leo in one arm and a cup of coffee in the other.

After they checked out, and got to the air port, they waited for their flight to be called.

Stella was holding Macs hand and looking at the ring on her finger.

"Mac can we come back here for are honey moon?" Stella asked with a smile.

"I will go were ever you want to go, all's I care about is being with you" he said and kissed her lips.

They heard there flight number get called. They walked hand in hand with Leo in Stella's free arm.

Stella gave Mac a kiss before they entered the plain.

"This was the funniest trip I have had" She said

"Me too"

~~~SMACKED~~~SMACKED~~~~

Thanks for reading please leave a comment and tell me what you think, some of it dosnt make sence im sure I'm so tiered and haven't slept in two days but I really hope you enjoyed this one cause I am really tired! Does that make sence? lol


	16. Chapter 16

Well this is the last chapter of this one, please tell me what you think!

SMACKED~~~SMACKED~~~SMACKED

Finally after what seemed like forever, Mac and Stella's flight landed in New York City. As soon as Stella and Mac walked out of the plain they heard a familiar scream and not just a shriek a full blown, top of the lungs, ear piercing scream.

"Mac, Stella your home!" Lindsay screamed. Danny elbowed her in the shoulder as people who passed were staring, but Lindsay didn't care.

She ran up to Stella and gave her a big hug. "So did you catch Nick?" Danny asked.

"Sure did" Stella said cheerfully, "That was the best vacation ever!" she screamed.

"Omg! You have to tell me everything that…. OH MY GOD!" Lindsay screamed as she noticed the ring on Stella's finger.

"YOU PROPOSED?!?!?!?!!!!" Lindsay asked Mac.

Mac put his arm around Stella's waist and pulled her close, "Yes I did".

"AND YOU SAID YES!!!???" Lindsay screamed.

"Yes Lindsay that's why I'm wearing the ring" Stella said.

Lindsay jumped up and down and shrieked, "You guys are so cute together!"

"Lindsay calm down" Danny said.

SMACKED~SMACKED~SMACKED

One year later.

The team had been working on a long case, and they were all gathered in the break room trying to put things together.

"Danny what did you and flack find at his apartment?" Mac asked.

"Well there was much anything we could use against him, I mean this guy is good he cleaned everything, there weren't any prints no DNA nothing" Danny said.

"Ok but I want you to go back and look again check every..."

"DAMIT! MAC!" Stella screamed and squirmed in her chair.

The whole team looked at her with weird expressions on their face.

"What did I do this time?" He asked.

"Mac just please shut up! My water just broke and the baby is going to pop out right now! And you know what? IT HURTS LIKE HELL! And you know whose fault it is that I'm in so much damn pain??? YOURS CAUSE YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!"

"Stella we have to get you to the hospital!" Mac yelled

"No I'm not going anywhere; I'm going to sit here until this damn kid is born!" Stella said.

"Told you they were crabby when they went into labor" Danny told Mac.

Stella glared at Danny, "why you looking at me I didn't say a thing it was Don!" Danny said pointing to Flack.

Flack raised both his hands and punched Danny the arm.

"OHHHH AWWWW OHHHH AWWWHAHWWW MAC IT HURTS!"

Mac ran to Stella and picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"No I'm getting you to the hospital!"

"Stella just stay calm, I mean when my water broke I was in the lab to and the only person I could find was Adam! And you know what I thought? I thought that me and my baby were better off walking to the hospital! But I stayed calm" Lindsay said.

"HEY!" Adam said. "I got you there in no time!"

Mac ignored them and rushed Stella into his police issued SUV.

He put his sirens on and drove as fast as he could. Finally he reached the hospital. He got out and carried Stella in, he saw a nurse and ran up to her.

"Please help she's in labor!" Mac screamed.

"Follow me!" the nurse screamed.

SMACKED.

Mac and Stella had been at the hospital for a long while now, and it was time for Stella to push the baby out.

"1, 2, 3 PUSH!" The doctor yelled.

After a few pushes the baby was out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Taylor you have a beautiful baby girl" The nurse said as she placed the baby in Stella's arms.

"Mac she looks just like you!"

A tear slid out of Stella's eye.

"Sorry for what I said before Mac"

"Its ok Stella I love you"

"I love you to Mac" Stella said placing a kiss on his warm lips.

"This is just how I dreamed of our life being"


End file.
